So-called "action figure" toys have become increasingly popular with children in recent years. Toys of this nature are generally doll-like in configuration, and are frequently configured to resemble television or motion picture characters, either actual or fictional, as portrayed in both animated and filmed features. Since children frequently play with toys of this nature by engaging in mock combat and battles, expeditions, and other adventures, these types of toy constructions are generally referred to as "action" toys.
While toy constructions of this nature may be configured to resemble human beings, such figures may also be configured to appear as robots, or beings having combinations of humanoid and robotic characteristics. Such toys may be provided with accessory vehicles, mock weapons, and the like for enhanced entertainment, and in general have proven to be among the most popular of children's toys.
Although it is a child's imagination which generally gives "life" and animation to these types of toy figures, it will be appreciated that providing an action toy figure having animated characteristics enhances the entertainment and stimulation that these toys provide for children. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates an action figure toy construction configured to exhibit simulated life functions or other animated characteristics.